King of Pain
by 3R
Summary: SPOILER 6x22! La lucha ha terminado con un terrible coste. Ahora hay que recoger los pedazos. Pensamientos de Bobby, Sam y Dean alrededor del Impala y una vieja canción de Sting.


_Lo ideal sería que este retazo de desahogo que es la tontería ésta, se leyese con la versión de "King of Pain" en acústico de Alanis Morissette de fondo, pero si no, supongo que con la transcripción del texto nos podemos hacer una Idea._

_¿Y ésto de dónde sale? Pues... sigo en shock, he visto el final de la sexta temporada de los chicos y sigo en shock, no reacciono, así que me doy de bofetadas yo sola, me reanimo y sólo espero que el 23 de septiembre llegue pronto..._

_¡Mis niños! ¡Mi peque hecho todo un hombre! ¡mi niño más hundido que nunca! ¡mi angelito traidor! (sí, ya lo meto en el mismo saco...)_

_Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir para justificar esta chorrada. Que podría decir que la he escrito sin ánimo de lucro (y es cierto, quien pagara por ésto debería ir a la cárcel) y que los niños no son míos (más quisiera yo) y que la canción tampoco es mía (ni siquiera es de Alanis) sinó de Sting._

_Aquí está mi primer fic post sexta y es un songfic, si lo lees no seas cruel, ¿vale? recuerda que sigo en shock y por eso es un poco petardo_

* * *

><p><strong>King of Pain<strong>

__There's a little black spot on the sun today__

_That's my soul up there__  
><em>_It's the same old thing as yesterday__  
><em>_That's my soul up there__  
><em>_There's a black hat caught in a high tree top__  
><em>_That's my soul up there__  
><em>_There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop__  
><em>_That's my soul up there_

_BOBBY_

Esos muchachos le duelen, los dos. Incluso el gigante que estuvo a punto de cobrarse su vida para evitar recuperar su alma. A veces piensa que la maldición que persigue a los chicos Winchester la ha provocado él.

¿Acaso hay otra explicación? Desde que el demonio poseyó a Karen obligándole a matarla, todos los que se han acercado a él han ido desapareciendo, muriendo, quedándose en el camino. Todos. Da igual que fueran ángeles, maravillosos monstruos centenarios, increíbles cazadores… o que se apellidaran Winchester. Porque hasta a ellos los ha visto morir, más de una vez.

Aparca la grúa junto al cobertizo dónde tiene todo el material de reparación necesario para recomponer de nuevo el vehículo destrozado que remolca. Ellos están allí, sentados bajo el roble del fondo, sendas cervezas en las manos y una más, cerrada, en la nevera de plástico azul, cubierta de hielo.

Incluso tienen puesta la radio del taller, la voz impresionante de Alanis Morissette llena de matices esa tarde neutra

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_  
><em>with the world turning circles running 'round my brain<em>  
><em>I guess I always thought that you could end this reign<em>  
><em>but it's my destiny to be the king of pain<em>_  
><em>

Tararea "But it's my destiny…" sin darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. Dean y Sam se han levantado y lo ayudan a desenganchar el viejo y destrozado Impala.

- Parece que el motor está dañado, está tirando mucho aceite – musita Sam.

Al viejo le parece curioso que el más joven se tome tanto interés en el vehículo, El muchacho jamás se ha interesado por la mecánica, pero es que ese coche significa tanto para el otro Winchester que ha llegado a ser importante para las personas que están a su alrededor.

- Mi chica no tira aceite Sammy, sangra – Bobby puede verlo, en la mirada perdida en el vacío de Dean, en la angustia del otro chico que ha conseguido sobreponerse al infierno y no sabe cómo superar ésto, su muchacho no está hablando del coche – tiene el corazón roto.

_There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall_  
><em>There's a dead salmon frozen in a water fall<em>  
><em>There's a blue whale beached by a springtime's ebb<em>  
><em>There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web<em>

_There's a king on his throne with his eyes torn out_  
><em>There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt<em>  
><em>There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed<em>  
><em>There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread<em>_  
><em>

_SAM_

Se incrusta los auriculares del Ipod y se sienta a los pies del viejo roble al fondo del desguace mientras selecciona el Unplugged de Alanis Morissette de 1999. Siente el fuerte y rugoso tronco y se reclina buscando un apoyo.

Aún le cuesta desconectar, anular, ignorar los recuerdos que si lo cogen desprevenido, duelen. Las últimas semanas debían haberlo convertido en un vegetal, un babeante pedazo de carne insensible. Todo sería más fácil así, pero a fin de cuentas es un Winchester, y los Winchester no se rinden tan fácilmente. No cuando eres hijo de John Winchester, no cuando tu hermano es Dean Winchester.

Lleva admirando a ese tío desde que puede recordar. Siempre supo que era más, mucho más, de lo que aparentaba. Se acerca, el paso lento pero seguro, una nevera portátil en la mano y una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos en la boca.

- ¿qué escuchas? – no le sorprende que su voz suene tan normal, tan indiferente. Y sin embargo no puede engañarle. No a él.

- Alanis, el unplugged de 1999 ¿te parece mal? – usa la misma táctica, parecer perfectamente tranquilo, indiferente.

- Es Dios, ¿no? – la risa se adivina en sus palabras, pero sólo es una máscara - ¿por qué tendría que parecerme mal?

Sam hace de tripas corazón mientras continúa con la broma sobre una mala película que ambos vieron hace tiempo. Conecta su Ipod a unos altavoces del taller y la voz inmensa y sobrecogedora de la cantante los enmudece a ambos. Se sientan junto al roble sin decir nada, porque no hay nada que decir, porque hablar duele.

Bobby se acerca, ha recogido el viejo Impala. Aún recuerda cómo odiaba ese coche de niño, ya no, forma parte de él, de su vida. Es como una extensión del alma de su hermano.

_There's a red fox torn by a huntman's pack_  
><em>There's a black winged gull with a broken back<em>  
><em>There's a little black spot on the sun today<em>  
><em>It's the same old thing as yesterday<em>  
><em>That's my soul up there...<em>

_DEAN_

- ¿qué escuchas? – pregunta a su hermano cuando ve una sombra de dolor cruzar por los ojos grisáceo-verdosos del más joven.

- Alanis, el unplugged de 1999 ¿te parece mal? – ha hecho una buena imitación de su tono de voz.

- Es Dios, ¿no? – ríe sin ganas, el chico está jodido - ¿por qué tendría que parecerme mal?

El muchacho se quita uno de los auriculares del oído y sonríe tan falsamente como él. "Podemos jugar a esto Sammy" piensa mientras deja la nevera de camping en el suelo y da la mano al más alto para que se incorpore.

- ¿Eso nos convierte a ti y a mí en Ben Afleck y Matt Damon? – ha madurado, Sam es mucho mejor que él, el infierno te destruye, o, en el caso del más joven, te hace un hombre.

- Más o menos, pero tú eres Afleck chaval

- ¿Por lo alto o por lo guapo? – le suena ese tono, no sabe si darle una colleja o llorar de impotencia, "Mierda, ha sonado como yo"

- Porque es el de las pelis románticas y lacrimógenas – intenta disimular – yo soy más como Bourne, me van las de acción. ¿Ese chisme no tiene altavoces?

Sam conecta su Ipod a los altavoces del equipo del taller. Así que abre la nevera y le ofrece una cerveza. Puede leer en él como en un libro para críos de parvulario. Puede ver la angustia del infierno en su mirada. No siente lástima, y no porque quiera verle sufrir, no es eso. No siente lástima porque está orgulloso de su fuerza, orgulloso de haberse equivocado con el mocoso y que haya sido más fuerte que él.

Aunque si pudiera, le arrancaría todo ese dolor y le devolvería la inocencia que le robó cuando fue a buscarlo a Stanford en otra vida. Como hizo con Lisa y con Ben. No quiere pensar en ello, porque… simplemente no puede.

Bobby aparca la grúa que lleva a su chica. Su hermano se acerca al coche y lo examina como si realmente le importara. "Está tirando aceite, debe tener el motor dañado". No sabe por qué salen esas palabras de sus labios.

- Mi chica no tira aceite Sammy, sangra, tiene el corazón roto – no es consciente de que no está hablando del coche

¿Y qué puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Sabe que puede repararla, pero ¿merece la pena? ¿Merece la pena seguir luchando y ver cómo todo se desmorona? ¿Cómo cada buena intención, intento, cada batalla, va arrancándole un pedazo de alma, va destruyendo a todo el que se acerca lo suficiente para recibir la onda expansiva? Quizás lo mejor sea parar ya.

- No está tan mal – Sam se coloca unos guantes de látex y hace cómo que le toma las pulsaciones al motor – te he visto reconstruirla prácticamente de cero, tú solo, ¿qué tiene? ¿El techo abollado y el corazón roto? Son heridas superficiales, podemos curarla.

- ¿Podemos? – no se da cuenta del ruego que ha incluido en esa palabra, el "Dios, Sammy, no dejes que me rinda"

- Por supuesto doctor Winchester, tú eres el cirujano, Bobby el anestesista y yo el enfermero novato pero altamente cualificado

- Sólo te falta el puñetero gorrito azul – ríe, y es una risa agridulce al recordar el mundo inventado por un arcángel muerto

- ¿Necesitará un trasplante doctor? – Sam sigue en su rol, como si aferrarse a ese juego le ayudase a dejar de pensar. A él también le ayuda.

- No enfermero, bastará con un bypass y un implante de válvulas, la paciente ha tenido suerte.

Ofrecen la cerveza que guardaban en el pequeño refrigerador portátil a un Bobby sediento de bebida y de esperanza. Es cierto que ha perdido, otra vez, pero no sería Dean Winchester si no se levantara y enfrentara su derrota.

La impresionante voz de la cantante canadiense se filtra en el aire del atardecer calándole hasta los huesos, la canción de Sting suena más verídica con la guitarra acústica "King of Pain". Cierra los ojos intentando contener el dolor por un amigo perdido, el dolor que retuerce su estómago, sube hasta su pecho, aprisiona sus pulmones y estruja su corazón. Lo consigue, es un gran experto.

Nota la mirada, azulada por el atardecer, de su hermano y esboza una sonrisa que sabe que no llegará a sus ojos. Acaricia lentamente el capó abollado, con cuidado de no levantar la pintura que comienza a desconcharse.

- Estaremos bien pequeña, estaremos bien – y no está hablando sólo del coche, o de él – Arreglaremos esto.

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_  
><em>With the world turning circles running 'round my brain<em>  
><em>I guess I always thought that you could end this reign<em>  
><em>But it's my destiny to be the king of pain...<em>

_I'll always be the king of pain...__  
><em>_  
><em>


End file.
